Anakin's Scars
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: Obi-Wan is considered too young by the council to train Anakin. But then who will? Please R&R. New chapter coming soon!
1. Ch1 Please Call Me Scar

Ch Ch. 1- Please, call me Scar

"I promised Qui- Gon that I would train the boy!" Obi-Wan protested again. "I promised _I_ would." He added, glaring at Yoda who was seated in front of him.

"The Council decided another, more capable, Jedi Knight would train the boy." Mace Windu said from his seat. Obi- Wan glanced at the Master and glared at him too before turning his attention to the small, green Jedi in front of him.

"But Master! I know the boy and the boy knows me! We have been through enough together!" Obi-Wan tried again. Yoda looked straight into Obi- Wan's eyes. Obi-Wan struggled to keep eye contact as the Jedi Master's eyes bore into his.

Suddenly, they were distracted by someone walking into the Council Chambers.

"You requested my presence Master Yoda and Council." A crisp female voice said from behind Obi-Wan. Obi stood up, his legs cramped from bowing for the last ten minutes. He turned around to find the person who had spoken.

She was wearing a skin tight body suit that molded around her. She had long, slender legs and wore brown boots. She had a black and red cape that went down to her ankles. Her hair was cropped short and jet black. A scar went across her lips and another was carved as a circle on her face. Her lightsaber was clipped onto a black belt that nearly blended in with her suit.

Her face gave no expression away. She was standing straight with her legs apart, in a defense stance, and her arms behind her back. Obi-Wan briefly wondered who she was.

"Ah, yes, Jedi Knight Nimus." Jedi Master Kit Fitso said.

The female's electric blue eyes looked as if they danced when she looked at Kit Fitso before returning her gaze to Yoda.

"Please, call me Scar." She said once again, in her crisp voice. Her eyes appeared to dance like fire as she examined the Council.

"As you have told me again and again. Scar this is the recently Knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi." Kit Fitso said, gesturing toward Obi-Wan. Obi- Wan blushed and looked down at the mention of his recent Knighting. He felt Scar's electric blue eyes fall on him.

She didn't say anything to Obi-Wan or introduce herself but turned her attention back to the Council.

"I assume my presence was requested for something other than meeting a new Jedi Knight?" She asked, her crisp voice breaking the silence again. It didn't sound rude, merely that she thought there was something else. Obi-Wan sheepishly looked up and glanced at Yoda, then back at the mysterious woman.

This time it was the green Jedi Master himself that answered. "Yes. Something to ask of you, we have." Yoda replied, seemingly unfazed by this woman.

"Explain Obi-Wan perhaps you will?" Yoda asked Obi-Wan. Once again everyone's eyes were on Obi-Wan, the insignificant Jedi Knight.

"Explain what, Master Yoda?" Obi asked in a nervous voice. His voice trembled as everyone watched him.

"The mess with Anakin and Qui-Gon, explain." Yoda said, his voice softening. Then Obi-Wan remember the whole reason he was here in the first place. He remembered the boy from the desert planet, he remembered the Sith that had slain his Master, he remembered the Council's refusal. He nodded and took a deep breath. He felt the woman, "Scar," glance at Yoda, then back at him.

"What happened to dear, old Qui- Gon?" She asked, her voice too softening. Obi-Wan looked up curiously to see "Scar," looking fondly at Yoda. Had she knew his Master too?

"What mess has he gotten himself into this time?" She asked, her eyes dancing around as she watched the Council members. Obi-Wan wondered who would explain to her. But instead of Yoda telling her, Kit looked at him.

"Obi- Wan?" Kit asked softly, his face remaining neutral. "Scar," looked at him with concern in her eyes. She wanted to know what had happened to her friend. She wanted to know if her friend was all right. How would she react if she found out?

"We were on Tatooine, getting parts for the ship before we could continue on our mission to get the Queen to Naboo. We had gotten the parts and were just waiting for Qui-Gon to return. A Sith appeared." Obi-Wan said, trying desperately to keep his voice steady.

The woman's face grew rigid when she heard of the Sith. Obi wondered if she had guessed already.

"Qui-Gon escaped- narrowly." Obi-Wan said cautiously. The woman relaxed a little but bit her bottom lip when Obi-Wan continued.

"Later, at the palace on Naboo, we encountered the Sith again. This time I was trapped in the service corridor while Qui-Gon battle the Sith in the melting pit. I was too late- the Sith put his blade through Qui-Gon. I then battled the Sith, killing him before I got to Qui-Gon." There was a catch in his voice as he said the last part. "But I was too late. He told him to train the boy. He's joined the force." Obi-Wan said, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"No!" Roared the mysterious woman. "No! This cannot be true! There must be a mistake!" She arms fell to her side as her dancing eyes watched the Council.

"Tomorrow, the funeral is." Yoda said, in a whisper. The woman was wild, shaking her head fiercely.

"No! He is not gone! He is still here!" She roared again, glancing at Obi-Wan then back at Yoda. Yoda shook his head silently, in his own bid to calm the wild woman.

"Where is the blasted Sith who did this! I'll kill him! I'll kill every one of them!" She bellowed. Obi-Wan tried to steady his voice before he spoke.

"I already did." He said, chancing a glance at her. She glared at him, as if daring to challenge her again, as if daring him to prove her wrong again.

"One more thing, there is." Yoda said, his voice strong once more. He didn't even need to signal for Windu to continue.

"There is one problem. A boy. Qui-Gon believes this boy to be the one to fulfill the prophecy. The Chosen One. But the Council fells young Obi-Wan is too inexperienced to start training a Padawan of his own." Mace Windu said, watching the crazed woman. Suddenly it hit Obi-Wan. He realized what the woman was here for. She was the more capable Jedi Knight the Council had been talking about. They wanted this woman to train the boy that was supposed to be the Chosen One.

She realized it too, at the once time as Obi-Wan. Her eyes started dancing again and several times her gaze landed on Obi-Wan.

"You want me to train a Youngling after telling me my good friend is dead! You expect me to accept a Padawan when I, and most of the Order, are grieving? Well, it's not going to happen!" She cried, glaring at the Council. She was right; most of the Order _was _grieving.

"It was his dying wish to have the boy trained." Obi-Wan whispered to himself, never intending this woman to hear it.

"His dying wish." She mused. Obi-Wan looked up right away as he heard his words, repeated. He hadn't wished for her to hear them. She looked at the Council again.

"Is this so?" She asked. Yoda glanced at Mace Windu, then at Kit Fitso. Kit nodded.

"It is so." He said, sighing. She glanced at Obi-Wan again.

"I will do it then. If it was my good friend's dying wish, I will fulfill that wish." She said, firmly and fiercely. The Council sighed appreciatively.

"Glad to hear it, we are." Yoda said, standing. The woman, "Scar,", was nearly 3 times bigger than Yoda.

"Council meeting dismissed." Mace Windu said. The Council sighed. One by one 11 of the 12 members left, either for classes, waiting Padawans or relaxation. Only Yoda stayed behind.

"In order, a proper greeting is." He said, walking over to the woman who bowed. Yoda bowed slightly at the waist. "It's good to see you again Master Yoda, even under these grave circumstances." She said. Obi-Wan was a bit confused, was this the same wild woman he had seen only minutes before.

She turned to Obi-Wan who was standing to the side. Her eyes were apologetic as she walked over to him. Yoda followed. Once the woman was standing in front of Obi-Wan she bowed. Obi-Wan followed suit, bowing to both the Jedi Knight and the Jedi Master.

The woman stuck out her hand once they had all straightened up. Obi-Wan shook it, her hold firm and tough.

"I am sorry we were not properly introduced before. I am Scar. And you are Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon's Padawan." She said. It wasn't a question. Obi-Wan nodded.

"It is pleasant meeting you. I am sorry you were there when the Sith came." She said. Obi-Wan thanked Scar sheepishly and starting staring at his feet, not knowing how to tell her he didn't know who she was.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Obi-Wan." She said, nodding. She turned to Yoda.

"May the Force be with you both." She said, grasping Yoda's hands in her own and caressing them. She bowed again once to Yoda another time to Obi-Wan, then continued out of the chamber with her cape swirling around her ankles, leaving Obi-Wan and Yoda alone.


	2. Ch 2 Legend

"Hey Obi-Wan

"Hey Obi-Wan!" Siri Tachi said in a chirpy voice, sitting down next to him.

"Hi." He mumbled back, playing with his food. Siri frowned when she didn't get much of a greeting. "What's wrong?" She asked, frowning even more when she got no reaction.

"Obi? What's wrong?" She asked again, this time frowning at the food which Obi-Wan was playing with. She grabbed the bowl of food and put it to her left, out of Obi-Wan's reach.

"Siri, give it back. I'm not in the mood and I'm hungry." He muttered. Siri shook her head, her shoulder length blonde hair swaying side to side.

"I'll give it back when you tell me what's bothering you." She said firmly, trying to look Obi-Wan in the eye.

"Obi you can tell me." She said, softening her voice. "I don't like it when you're like this." Obi-Wan sighed but continued looking at where the bowl was before.

"My request to train the boy, to train Anakin was refused." He said, trying to stop the tears that might come at any moment.

"That's terrible! But you must admit you are far to young," Obi-Wan shook his head fiercely and glared at the girl.

"Not you too! It was Qui-Gon's dying wish for me to train him!" He said, getting slightly angry. Siri nodded. "I know as you've said millions of times but for blasted sake would you just let me finish?" She said, keeping his anger in check. "For one you wouldn't have enough experience to train a Padawan. You just became a Knight yourself. Wouldn't it be better for Anakin if he had someone teaching him that had a lot of experience, more than yourself?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Obi-Wan nodded, thinking it through. Siri did have a point.

"And as I said before you are to young to think about training someone else. Most Knights don't get Padawans until they are older than you are. And wouldn't you just enjoy the times by yourself until the time comes when you could get another Padawan? Relax and study in the next few years." Siri said. Obi-Wan finally nodded, accepting Siri had a point.

"Who is it anyway? Siri asked after handing Obi-Wan his bowl back. Obi-Wan looked up and frowned. "Some Jedi Knight called Scar. I didn't catch her real name." He replied, intent on eating. He didn't even notice Siri's eyes widen at the name.

"Scar?! There couldn't be anyone better than her! Have you met her?" Siri asked in a rush, while Obi-Wan had a mouthful of food. He nodded. After swallowing he replied properly.

"Yes, it seems she knows Qui-Gon. She was very upset." He replied, as he watched Siri's reaction.

"Of course she was, they've been on tons of missions together. They were good friends. I've never seen them together but it's said when they fight together it's just like there's one person fighting. It's said they move like liquid and that together they're lethal." She said, her eyes glistening as she remembered.

"I've never heard of her before." Obi-Wan frowned, wondering why his Master had never told him about her before.

"You're joking right? You've never heard of Scar?" She asked. He shook his head, while trying to eat. "She's a legend. Thousands owe her their lives but she won't accept any favours. She's only accepted two and that was to save more people." Siri said, her eyes sparkling. "She's a legend. Everyone wants her to pick them, everyone wants her praise. Not many gets it. She's fought in lots of civil wars and saved countless planets from destruction. Anakin is lucky. And you are too." Siri said.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't feel that way." Obi-Wan muttered.


	3. Funeral and The First Meeting

**Chapter Three- Funeral**

**FINALLY!! The next chappie! I hope I'm not the only one that's been waiting for this! (Is that odd?) I'm still trying to figure out which direction this story should go in, so any help is appreciated. As usual thanks to Anakin T Skywalker, Jedi Ani Unduli and CrashPilot18. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? Seriously, if you don't know who made this then how do you know this creation?**

When Obi-Wan woke up in the morning he quickly dressed in his best tunic and robe. He cleaned his lightsaber hilt until it was glistening. He then clipped it onto his belt and walked to Yoda's private chambers. He would be going to the funeral with Yoda.

"Obi-Wan, come in." Yoda called sleepily, through the door. Obi-Wan quietly opened the door and stepped in. There, waiting for him, was Scar and Yoda.

This time Scar wore a cream and brown tunic with a brown belt, with her lightsaber clipped onto it. Her knee-high brown boots were polished, with only faint marks of past battles. Her hair, wild and free when he first saw it, was now slightly tamed. Her face still showed no expression, as it had on that day.

Scar barely nodded to show her acknowledgement of his entrance. Obi bowed, to which Yoda replied with a nod.

"Go, shall we?" He asked. Obi nodded, as did Scar.

The funeral was simple, and what Qui-Gon would've liked. Obi-Wan watched as his Master's body burnt. He felt a single tear roll down his face, and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breathe before opening them again, only to see Scar looking his way. She nodded his way, then looked down to the small boy by her side. It was Anakin. He still hadn't been told about Scar. He'd asked why he wasn't allowed to stand next to Obi-Wan. Mace Windu had told him that's just where he was put; that he needed to talk to the other Jedi too. Obi-Wan was worried; he wasn't sure how to tell Anakin. And he couldn't just get someone else to do it; he had insisted he do it!

All through the funeral Obi-Wan was thinking of a way to break it to Anakin. But he needn't have worried. Anakin brought the topic up as soon as the funeral was over.

"So, have the Council decided yet?" Anakin asked, walking up beside Obi-Wan as Obi left the funeral.

"Decided what?" Obi-Wan asked, stalling so he could figure out the best way to break the news. Anakin frowned for a moment.

"Decided whether you would take me as your Padawan." Anakin replied, watching Obi-Wan's face carefully. Obi-Wan sighed and took a deep breathe.

"Um. Yes, they did decide." Obi-Wan said carefully.

"And?" Anakin asked, clearly impatient.

"No, I can't train you." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin's face fell. Obi-Wan felt his heart ache for the little boy who'd just lost so much. "But, you will still be trained. Just by another Jedi." Obi-Wan added. Anakin frowned.

"Who?" Anakin asked, as Obi-Wan spotted Scar standing nearby, waiting. Obi-Wan nodded vaguely in Scar's direction. Anakin spun around, only to spot the Jedi Knight he'd been standing next to for the whole funeral! He glanced back at Obi-Wan who nodded reassuringly at Anakin. Scar walked up to them, with her long, purposeful strides. Anakin glanced again scared, at Obi-Wan, who was too busy watching Scar. Soon Scar was standing right in front of Anakin.

She bent down, so they were face to face. She studied his scared face for a second, with no expression on her own. Finally she opened her mouth and spoke. "Anakin. I am Scar. Do you accept me as your Master?" She said, in that crisp voice Obi-Wan knew so well now. Anakin glanced, scared and excited, at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly again. Anakin looked back at Scar.

"Will I still get to talk to Obi-Wan?" He asked, sounding just like the scared little boy he was. Scar's eyes flashed towards Obi-Wan for a second.

"Yes. He'll be at the Temple with you." She said, clearly impatient for an answer. Not that Anakin noticed. Anakin glanced at Obi one more time before finally answering.

"Yes. I do accept you as my Master." His answer finally was. Obi-Wan grinned, as did Anakin. He didn't even seem to realise Scar wasn't smiling. Scar nodded and stood up to her full height.

"Very well." She said, looking over her shoulder to where Master Yoda and Windu were standing. They nodded at her, and she nodded back.

"Well, coming Padawan?" She asked Anakin as she started walking towards her star fighter. Anakin grinned at Obi-Wan once more before running after his new Master. Obi-Wan was still standing there, staring after Anakin and Scar when Master Yoda and Windu approached him.

"Okay, are you?" Yoda asked him. Obi-Wan turned and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a bit… upset." Obi-Wan said, choosing his words carefully. He knew full well that attachment was heavily discouraged in the Order. Yoda and Windu shared a look.

"And the boy?" Windu asked, his face slightly less stern than usual. Obi-Wan looked back at where the boy and his new Master had left, minutes ago.

"He seems to be handling this well. And he was excited about the prospect of learning under Scar, even if he doesn't know her." Obi-Wan replied.

"Do well under Scar, we are sure he will do." Master Yoda said. Obi-Wan nodded. For a second he wondered something,

"Something wrong?" Windu asked. Obi-Wan looked up, surprised. He hadn't realised Windu had been watching him that closely. He thought of an easy way to put it.

"Um. I have a question." The Master's glanced at one and other. "How come I've never heard of Scar before now?" He asked. The question had been on his mind ever since he had talked to Siri at breakfast. Windu and Yoda exchanged a look.

"Scar. Scar is a… difficult subject to bring up." Windu said, not willing to explain further.

"Why?"


	4. Ch 4 Judgement and Instincts

**Ch. 4- Judgment and Instincts**

**Here is the next chapter. I have the rough outline of the story, so chapters will be coming more often I hope. I plan on writing straight for the next few days before I have to return to school.  
For people that can't remember the end of the last chapter, here it is:**

"_Um. I have a question." The Master's glanced at one and other. "How come I've never heard of Scar before now?" He asked. The question had been on his mind ever since he had talked to Siri at breakfast. Windu and Yoda exchanged a look.  
"Scar…Scar is a… difficult subject to bring up." Windu said, not willing to explain further. "Why?"_

**Disclaimer: Know this, I do not. George Lucas's creation, Star Wars is.  
Enjoy.**

Mace Windu glanced at Yoda, trying to find a way out of answering the question. Mace opened his mouth just as Kit Fisto walked up to them.

"Sorry, Mace can I talk to you for a second?" Mace nodded, obviously happy to get out of answering Obi-Wan's question. "Sorry." Kit Fisto said, bowing to Yoda and nodding at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan and Yoda watched as Mace and Fisto walked away. Obi-Wan turned impatiently to Yoda. Yoda shook his head.

"Doubt Scar's judgment, do you?" Yoda asked, shocking Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan watched as Yoda walked away, leaving him to mull over Scar and her secret past. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how he'd be able to find out about her past with no knowledge of where or when she was born. Or who she was born to. Obi-Wan sighed. He'd have to start somewhere.

******************************

Obi-Wan shuffled his feet and nervously tapped on the door. After a few seconds wait, the door was opened by the young 9-year old boy with brown hair. Anakin grinned when he saw Obi-Wan standing there.

"Obi!" He cried, throwing himself into Obi's arms. Obi grinned as he patted the boy on the back. The grin disappeared when he saw Scar scowling at him from inside the room. Obi-Wan grinned again as they stood up straighter.

"Want to go for a walk?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin as the little boy glanced at his new Master. Scar nodded, her face plain from expression again. Anakin turned to his friend, and then they set of down the corridor. The first few minutes passed in silence, while Anakin admired his new home, before Obi-Wan broke it by asking about Scar. Anakin smiled as he thought of his new Master.

"She doesn't talk much." Anakin said. The two laughed, and Obi-Wan ruffled Anakin's hair. "I'll miss you." Anakin added. Obi-Wan nodded.

"You'll see me around." Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded, looking at the ground.

"I know. Still." Anakin said sadly, looking up at his new friend again. Obi-Wan nodded.

"You know that attachment is forbidden in the Jedi Order, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin frowned.

"But I'm still allowed friends, right?" Anakin asked, clearly worried. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Anakin, you have to be aware of your feelings. Attachment can lead to the Dark Side. Scar will tell you that." Obi-Wan watched the little boy.

"I still miss my mother. And Qui-Gon." Anakin said, seeming ever so much like the little boy he was. Obi-Wan stopped him, and crouched down to be face to face with him.

"Anakin. I know you're still young. I know you miss your mother, and that you loss her much later than everyone else. I know you still remember her. But Anakin, attachment can lead to the Dark Side. I know this must be difficult, but you have to let her go." Anakin shook his head and looked down at the ground, refusing to look Obi-Wan in the eye. Obi-Wan lifted the boy's chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"Anakin it is difficult. Being a Jedi is difficult. But you can do it. I know you can." Obi-Wan said firmly. Anakin nodded and smiled weakly. Obi-Wan stood up and they kept walking in silence for a few more minutes.

"What's upsetting you?" Anakin asked suddenly. Obi-Wan frowned. He had underestimated how observe Anakin was.

"Uh, nothing." Obi-Wan lied. He smiled. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I'm nine, not three. I know something's up. What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I've never heard of Scar before now. It's weird. And she's supposed to get on with Qui-Gon. But I'm sure there's a reason he hid her from me. I trust his judgment and I trust hers." Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan frowned.

"It isn't in my place to doubt two much older, experienced Jedi." Obi-Wan said. "As it is not yours." Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to lighten the mood, when he spotted Anakin's new Master and Yoda walk around the corner.

"Your Master." Obi-Wan said to Anakin, nodding towards Scar. Anakin ran up to her, and the two walked away together, leaving Obi-Wan with Yoda.

"Taking it well, is the boy?" Yoda asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"He seems to be. He told me he misses his mum and Qui-Gon. "Yoda nodded.

"Tell him attachment is not the way of the Jedi, did you?" Yoda asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Of course I did. And that it can lead to the Dark Side."

"His Master's job, to train him it is. Yours it is, no longer." Yoda said. Obi-Wan stared at him, shocked.

"But, Master Yoda, surely –" Obi-Wan started, but Yoda held up a finger.

"Talk to Scar, you must. " Yoda said, simply. Then he started to walk away, with Obi-Wan standing there in shock. Suddenly, Yoda stopped and turned around.

"Trust your instincts, you must." He said, before walking off again. Obi-Wan stood there for a few minutes in shock, before turning around and walking in the direction of his room.

**Well, I hope you like it. Don't worry, Obi-Wan's question from the last chapter will be answered. As will a few others. Please review.**


	5. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**  
**Ok, first off, sorry to disappoint anyone who thought this was a new chapter. If you weren't, then read on.  
Well, I thought I'd do an authors note on reviews and alerts. People, if you like the story enough to add it as an alert, or just like it, please review! I want more reviews! I like story alerts and that, but I want more people to review!! Please, tell me what you think! If you added it as an alert, tell me why. Tell me why you like it.

Thanks. Next chappie coming soon.

CC


End file.
